conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Media in Mexico
Mexico's media has undergone massive changes. New laws changed what was allowed to be on TV, in movies, in music and on the internet. Television Mexican TV has undergone massive changes since the Media Reformation Act of 2012. The Mexican Media Association has limited all types of romance (excluding holding hands, kissing, and sharing of food and drinks). The MMA also banned big curse worlds and racial slurs, and the banning of tobacco ads on television. Commercials may not depict extreme sexual activities nor promote alcohol and drug use. Television and movie rating guidelines were revised and made stricter. Shows with sex scenes must be TV-MA. Movies with sex scenes are either rated R. TV/movie violence must be rated TV-14 or PG-13. Television Rating Guidelines *NAB - Shows rated 'NAB' or 'Not Approriate. Banned' are shows that are meant for people over the age of 18, but minors can get an hold of. *TV-14 - Shows rated 'TV-14' or 'Television rated for ages 14-17' contain violence or crude humor and may contain mild sexual activities. *TV-7 - Shows rated 'TV-7' contain some violence or humor but nothing extreme. Such movies cannot contain any sexual activity of any kind. *TV-Y - Shows rated 'TV-Y' or 'Television for Young children' contain children's activity and cannot contain any form of adult or inappropriate behavior or activity. Banned TV Shows *South Park *Family Guy *American Dad! Movies Movies in Mexico are overall not regulated though in 2008 this changed when movies begn to depict more and more extreme scenes. The only requirement is that they follow the ratings guide accordingly. In 2008, for the first time in Mexican history, a movie series was banned. Movie Rating Guidelines *'XMA:' Banned *'R:' 18 years old and up. No one under the age of 18 can't view the movie. *'PG-13: '''12 years old and up. No one under the age of 13 can't view the movie. *'PG: '''Allowed for all ages. Banned Movies *Human Centipede *Saw *Saw II *Saw III *Saw IV *Saw V *Saw VI Music Music is free, but is regulated by the government. Traditional music, classic, and country are the only genre's not regulated, but hip-hop, rap, heavy metal, and rock n' roll are heavily regulated. Each album that falls into this genre (foreign or not) is to be played seven times to detect any phrase that promotes violence, rape, sexual abuse, drugs, and/or alcohol. No music has yet to be banned. Internet The Internets is protected, and the Mexican government has no authority over it, besides anything related to the Mexican government. The social networks (Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Google+) are monitored for anything that is suspected of terrorism, but the privacy of the users is protected, as the government only reads the post. The Cyber Task Force is an agency to protect the Internet from trolls, hackers, or cyberwarfare. The CTF monitors the internet for hackers, and when an hacker is detected, the CTF sends an virus into the hacker's computer, shutting it down, and uploading an virus. Category:Mexico